


University

by talinatera



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Swearing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talinatera/pseuds/talinatera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Igor has worked hard his entire life, enduring everything life has thrown at him and finally it's starting to pay off as he's been accepted into his first choice University. Though when he gets there he's a little thrown by his rather... interesting roommate. Soon though the two become fast friends and it's almost  impossible to find one with out the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iriden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriden/gifts).



> This is a gift for a simply wonderful person who freaks out over these two as much as I do. This is the college au that she draws for and after seeing one of her sketches I simply had to write for it. I hope you enjoy c:
> 
> The idea is Iriden's I am simply expanding on it, but do not claim to own it. Nor do I claim to own the characters from Victor Frankenstein.

Igor smiled as he stepped into the dorm room and glanced around. It was a nice size, larger than the room he'd had back home, even with everything that was in it. He noticed that it looked like his room mate had already shown up and selected his bed, stuff being splayed all over the one on the right; though the room mate in question was no where to be seen. He quietly walked over to the one on the left and set his couple of bags down, before falling back on the bed himself. He looked up to the ceiling and slowly a grin spread across his face. He'd done it... He'd made it into his first choice University, into the premed program, with his Major being in Biology, and on full scholarship. He ran a hand through his hair still finding it hard to accept it was all actually happening. He could still remember the confusion on his foster dad's face when he'd told him the news. 

At that moment the door opened and in stepped, presumably, his room mate. The student had short chopped hair though it was spiked slightly on top, he had facial hair around his mouth that was auburn in color and he seemed to be looking Igor up and down. A blush crept over his cheeks as he realized that and pulled his legs up onto the bed, unintentionally trying to become as small as possible. The newcomer quirked the corner of his mouth up in a smile. “So you're my roomy huh?” He stepped inside and shoved the door closed with his foot. “What's your major?” 

“Umm... Bi-biology.” He said his eyes flicking between his room mate and any where else, not sure where his eyes should focus. 

“Well that's brilliant. Same for me.” He fell down on his own bed and stretched out. “Name?” 

“Igor.” He said quickly. 

“Haven't heard that one before.” Igor looked down and bit his lip, as he decided that this may be an awkward year... “I like it.” Igor looked back up shock clear in his eyes. Even his best friend had chuckled at the name the first time she had heard it. “Name's Victor.” His room mate offered. 

“It's a pleasure to meet you Victor.” He said the smile coming back to his face slowly. 

That had been months ago now. The two had quickly become near inseparable when they weren't in class; even then that was only during the few classes they didn't share. Normally though where one was the other wasn't far behind. Their first month was a trial and error sort of living until the two learned the boundary's of the other, meaning Igor learned that Victor had absolutely no concept of personal space, and he found he didn't really mind it. Though it did take a bit to stop flinching every time the taller man appeared out of nowhere. It was a rare day indeed that Victor didn't come bounding to where ever Igor was excitedly spurting out idea's that had been whizzing through his head during class. 

That wasn't to say that Victor and Igor spent all day every day together. Igor did have a part time job on campus as part of his scholarship, and he did have a few classes that Victor had somehow managed to get out of, but Igor was alright enough with it because that meant he got to spend a little time with his childhood friend, Lorelei. She was studying to be a dancer, but still had to take the basic courses. So they had English, History, and Chemistry together. Though Victor was in the Chemistry class, the other two were just he and Lorelei and it was a nice change of pace from the seemingly never stopping Victor. 

“I honestly don't know why you spend so much of your time with him Igor. I mean I understand that he is your roommate, but surely it would be healthy for both of you to do something not with each other?” 

Igor frowned at Lorelei as she continued to pack her things. They had just finished up their English class and were some of the last students in the room. “What do you mean? What else would we be doing?” 

“I don't know... Join a club? Take a walk? Get a few more friends? Anything that gives you a life outside of Victor.” 

“I have a life outside of Victor.” Igor defended, slinging his back pack over one shoulder, picking up the last of Lorelei's thing for her. 

“Oh? When was the last time you went out for an evening of fun that didn't include bringing your roommate?” 

Igor frowned, “I'll have you know that I went to the library just last night without Victor.” 

“Igor that doesn't count as having a life outside of Victor. And I'll bet good money you were doing research for a project the two of you are doing together.” The blush that bloomed over Igor's cheeks answered for him. “Really Igor, I say this to you as a concerned friend.” She reached a hand out and clutched at his shoulder. “I don't want you to... to get stuck with one person...” She knew what kind of family home he had come from, and didn't want him to trade one abusive figure for another, and from where she stood this whole thing with Victor looked to just be one push away from becoming exactly that. 

“I'm hardly stuck, I just find him fascinating. And you don't give me enough credit Lorelei, I just got out from under the thumb of someone like that, I'm not itching to go back to something like that.” He gave her a hurt look. 

Lorelei's features softened and she cupped the side of his face and lightly kissed his forehead. “I know... I'm sorry.” A group of girls then called out to her and she turned around and smiled. “I have to go now, but please, promise me you'll do something social without Victor this weekend?” She paused in as her face lit up. “Oh! I know just the thing, I'm actually going to a club with my friends tonight. Come with us, it'll be fun.” 

Igor bit his lip as he handed over her books. “Umm well Clubs really aren't-” 

“Come along Igor, if you don't like it I'll personally see you home.” 

He made a face then nodded slowly. “Alright,” He smiled shyly. “Alright yes. I'll come out tonight.” Lorelei gave a pleased smile and took her things from Igor. 

“Wonderful, meet me at the fine arts building at nine and we'll head out from there.” Before Igor could change his mind Lorelei was surrounded by the pack of girls and heading across campus to their next class. What in the world had he gotten himself into? He shook his head and started out towards his dorm. With the loss of Lorelei he was suddenly aware of just how many people were around him and he cast his eyes down, trying to become as small as possible. He had just started over the bridge when he heard someone calling his name. He perked his head up and had just enough time to brace as Victor wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

“There you are you sly dog! I must have just missed you at the English building.” Victor ruffled his hair slightly before he stepped back and they started crossing the bridge. “I made a break through in our project for Biology. Come on! It's back in the dorm room.” Igor grinned and easily fell into step with Victor. 

“How did your afternoon go while I was in English?” 

“Well I thought that bit obvious. Splendidly, as I said I made a break through.” Victor rolled his eyes, though the smile stayed on his lips. As the pair made their way to their dorm room, the rest of the world slowly faded away as they talked of what Victor had discovered. Though both were freshmen at the University both had cleped out of the first two years of Biology and so were working with Juniors in the molecular and genetics course. Being the only freshmen in the classes though made it... interesting when working with the others. For their project they were trying to prove that with the right tools dead mater could come back to life as it were. They had plans where this could go to, but for the moment they were content to simply work on getting the dead cells back to life and stay alive. 

“-And so I was thinking that by switching out those chemicals in the solution with the others it would help sustain the cells after an electric current was sent through it.” 

Igor halted. “But we need to do that at the lab... not in the dorm Victor.” 

Victor waved a hand. “I know that. But my notes are here, besides I knew you'd need to drop your things off anyways.” At that moment both of their stomachs growled.

“And maybe we should eat something as well.” Igor added. Victor huffed but nodded his head as they entered the dorm room. As soon as they were inside Igor toed off his shoes and set his backpack down beside his bed. He started to change out of the nicer clothes he wore on the days he saw Lorelei and slipped into something a little more comfortable. Namely a tee shirt and faded jeans. Victor pulled out the snacks from their hiding place and tossed Igor a thing of breakfast pastries before he pulled out a thing of chips for himself. Igor caught his snack easily enough and then handed Victor a water bottle from their small fridge, an investment that Victor had made for their little room. 

Victor took it happily enough then started to gather the notebooks he'd scribbled in and tossed them into his own messenger bag before he opened his water bottle and took a quick sip from it. Igor had repacked his backpack and had it slung over his shoulders once again, new shoes acceptable for the lab on his feet. “Ready?” He asked and Victor nodded and they headed out the door, locking it behind them. 

The two of them made their way down the stairs and into the lobby of the dorm. The RA of their section gave them a questioning look at the snacks they held in their hands but Victor only rolled his eyes and pushed Igor on out the door. “I swear I don't even understand the rule of no outside food in the rooms.” 

“Well it's not like the food downstairs is bad.” Nevertheless Igor enjoyed having his own food to pull from and started to munch on said food happily. 

“Forgive me for containing my enthusiasm for what they consider food.” 

“Victor... are you even paying attention to what we're eating?” 

“Yes a very healthy amount of C6 H12 O6.” Victor rattled off. 

Igor rolled his eyes. “Eating just these lovely glucose filled pastries though is not the healthiest thing Victor. You need to eat other things as well.” 

“You're starting to sound like that girl you hang around.” 

Igor shrugged. “She only worries about our health.” 

Victor rolled his eyes and mumbled, “Fairly certain it's just your health she worries after.” 

“Pardon?” 

“Nothing.” Victor said through a huff, “Come on, almost there.” He pushed the doors to the science building open and they quickly made their way downstairs into the basement. Victor pulled out his card and soon enough they were inside their lab and working on the idea. Igor had always wondered why Victor had gotten a lab card while he hadn't, in fact after observing the rest of the students over the last two months he normally only saw grad students with cards to the labs. “Come on Igor, out of your head. We're working now.” 

Igor smiled and nodded his head and soon the pair of them were elbow deep in work. The hours whizzed by faster than either of them realized, and they missed dinner altogether. They worked seamlessly with one another though, where one would stop the other would pick up with out hesitation. If people had witnessed their working together they would have thought them friends who had worked as partners for many years, not just a couple of months. “No... no not that one.” Igor would lean over Victor and scribble out what ever he had written down with something else and Victor would click his tongue annoyed before he'd grin as he saw what Igor had done. And vise versa, Igor would be working along and Victor would come up alongside him and quickly swat his hands away and replace what ever Igor was doing with something else. It was one of the most enjoyable, and unexpected parts to his being at this school. 

Finally Igor's stomach growled loud enough to cut through his thoughts and he looked down at the offending noise. He then blinked and looked over to Victor who was still hunched over the counter. If he was hungry he knew that Victor would need food as well. Igor stretched his arms over his head and closed his notebook cleaning up his space, before he walked over to Victor and gently tapped him on the shoulder. “One moment.” Victor said his head going back and forth between his note book and the molecular textbook. Igor nodded his head and tidied up around the lab a little, while Victor finished up. “And... there.” He sighed and closed his notebook. “Dinner?” He asked Igor. 

“Sounds like a wonderful idea.” He grinned. 

“If we hurry we might be able to come back and work a little more.” Igor nodded his head pleasant enough. There was something nagging at the back of his brain but he pushed it aside after a few moments. If it was important it would come back to the front of his mind. “Splendid.” Victor threw his things into his bag and the pair were out the door and bursting through the doors upstairs. Outside it was dark as the sun had set hours ago and Igor frowned as again he felt like he was forgetting something. He was vaguely aware of Victor babbling on beside him but he was too distracted to really pay attention as he was positive he was forgetting something. “Igor? Igor have you heard a word I've said?” 

Igor blinked then looked sheepishly at Victor. “Sorry Victor...” 

Victor gave an annoyed huff. “Well come along then, spit out what's on your mind.” 

“I just can't shake this feeling that I'm forgetting something...” 

“Igor!” He frowned and turned around at the voice and caught sight of Lorelei barreling towards him. His eyes widened as he finally remembered what he had promised to do. 

“Lorelei... Lorelei I am so sorry-” He started to babble as soon as she was close enough. “Victor and I were at the lab working on our project and I just-”

“Lost track of time.” She huffed. She gave Victor a look then focused back on Igor. “Well you can come now. We waited for you.” She took up his arm, “Victor.” She gave a nod of her head then started to walk off. 

Victor was having none of it though and was right on their heels. “Excuse me, but he and I were actually in the middle of doing something.” 

“I'm sure.” She said. 

Victor huffed and pulled up in front of her, flipping around to walk backwards. “Where are you going?” 

“She wants to go to a club.” Igor replied.

“A club?” Victor made a face and shook his head slightly. “Why would you want to go to a club Igor? I didn't know you liked those sort of things.” 

“Well actually-” 

“He's going because he needs to do something that's not- that's not just about school.” She had almost said that wasn't with Victor. That would have gone over well.

“We do plenty that's not with school.” Victor said defensively. 

“Going to eat food off campus does not count.” She said with a huff. He was as bad as Igor was. If she wasn't so worried about Victor just really being a bully she would have said they were perfect for one another. Finally she caught sight of the car she and her friends were going in. “I hate to cut this short, but there's our ride. I promise to have him back before three.” 

“Actually going to a club sounds quite fun. Maybe I'll just come alone with you-” 

“Not sure we have the room.” The whole reason she was bringing Igor was to get him away from Victor. Now the man wanted to come along?

“There you are Lorelei! You brought two people with you? I thought it was just the one. Not sure we'll have the room...” 

“It-” Before she could get out another word though one of her friends smiled sweetly at Victor and got into his personal space. It was all Lorelei could do to keep from groaning. 

“Hello, name's Elizabeth.” She batted her eyelashes up at him and Victor attempted a smile, though his eyes darted to Igor a look of 'help' clear in them. Elizabeth didn't seem to notice though and looked back at Lorelei, “I'm sure there's room in the back for four. It'll just be... cozy.” She turned back to Victor and smiled. He licked his lips and attempted to back up a step but was stopped by another girl at his back. 

“Splendid.” Igor said with a grin. “Is that alright with you Lorelei?” 

She just couldn't win... Her only hope now was that Elizabeth would at least occupy Victor's time. “If the others are fine with it, and of course Victor himself.” 

“Of course I'm fine with it.” Victor said. Hell would freeze over before he let Igor go out with Lorelei to a club without him. He wasn't quite sure when he had become so... attached to the other but there it was. The girls then nodded their heads and soon enough they were all piled into the car and heading out to the girls favorite club. Lorelei was not sure how Victor had managed it but he had gotten himself and Igor squeezed into the middle of the car with the two girls by the doors. This man was persistent if nothing else. When she took a step back from the situation she knew there was no real evidence that Victor was anything but friendly to Igor. She was just... It had taken Igor literally showing her the damage of what was going on at his home for her to figure out that anything was wrong and she didn't want to overlook something similar happening again. 

After a short ride where Igor chatted with Lorelei and Elizabeth attempted to talk Victor's ear off they arrived at the desired club and piled out of the car, getting inside after a short wait. Victor immediately went to the bar and purchased drinks. At first only intending to get something for himself but then Igor had popped up beside him and he picked him up one as well, then the girls arrived and before he knew it he had gotten the first round of drinks for the entire car. He rolled his eyes at their drink orders but purchased them with little grumbling. “Thank you Victor.” Igor said with a smile, and that made the entire thing worth it in Victor's book. They grabbed a table off to one side where they started in on their drinks. 

The girls were quick with theirs, having gotten fruity things and were soon back at the bar ordering new ones, leaving Victor and Igor alone still nursing their first ones. “It's rather loud!” Igor shouted over the music. 

“What?” Victor shouted back. 

Igor scooted closer and leaned into Victor's ear. “I said, it's rather loud!” 

Victor nodded his head at the observation and tipped his drink back. He hissed a little as the whiskey burned down his throat before he leaned into Igor placing his mouth by his ear. “Have you not been to a club before?” 

Igor shook his head. “No! Tended to stay away from places like this at all costs!” 

“Then why did you want to come here?” 

“I didn't really! But Lorelei was insistent about me getting off campus for fun!” 

“And this is fun?” 

Igor shrugged. “I didn't think so at first, but it could grow on me!” At that point the girls were back with new drinks. 

“Having fun Igor?” Lorelei shouted. He gave a half nod of his head with a small smile on his face. 

“Certainly different!” He said back to her. 

She laughed and shook her head. “That's true! But I promise you'll have fun! After this drink let's go dance!” 

“Oh... I'm not really-” 

“That's the whole reason to come to a club!” She said with a grin. Igor nodded his head and realized too late that was the wrong thing to do. She finished her drink in record time and proceeded to take him by the arm and drag him out of his seat. He looked back at Victor hoping for some help, but he had problems of his own. Elizabeth seemed set on flirting with him until he either gave in or claimed he was gay. Soon though the table was out of sight and it was just him and Lorelei in the middle of bodies dancing to the beat of the music. Lorelei started dancing immediately and kept smiling over at him encouragingly. It took a few minutes but slowly he started to smile and jumped up and down and danced alongside Lorelei. She smiled as she watched Igor start to relax and have some fun. This was the Igor she knew when they were children, before everything had happened. This was the Igor that had- She shook her head pulling herself from the past; at least he was still in there. 

Victor had had about enough of this Elizabeth person. Igor had been gone a rather ludicrous amount of time to dance and so finally he looked at Elizabeth and forced a smile. “Look, Elizabeth right?” If his hands were shaking slightly in his lap he gave them no mind. “I'm sure you're a very lovely girl, but you're not my type.” He said as smoothly as he could then slipped from his chair and disappeared into the crowd of moving bodies set on finding Igor. It took some time, and several shoves to clear his path but eventually he found Igor and Lorelei almost in the center of it all. Igor was facing him and it didn't take him long to see Victor and his smile brightened. He motioned for him to come closer and he did so without a second thought. Lorelei, he noted, didn't look quite as pleased to see him but welcomed him friendly enough. Soon the three of them were dancing together, and Victor found that it was actually more enjoyable than he thought it would be dancing with Igor. Eventually Lorelei's friends found her and pulled her away and once again it was just Victor and Igor. 

Victor leaned in close. “I thought you didn't like this sort of stuff?”

Igor grinned and pulled closer to Victor, “It's growing on me!” Victor snorted and watched as Igor danced ridiculously but didn't seem to care. His hair was bouncing up and down, there was a flush to his cheeks, and he looked utterly ridiculous. He had just started to relax into the beat when he caught Igor's hand flash up to his abdomen. Well judging by placement it was more likely his stomach region... Victor's eyes widened and he reached out to take his roommate's arm lightly. “Shit Igor, we never got dinner!” Igor nodded his head and Victor immediately started to push their way towards the edge of the of the dancers. On their way they found the girls and Victor leaned towards Lorelei. “We're leaving! Igor needs to eat! We'll catch a cab home!” Lorelei looked ready to protest but Victor didn't give her the chance, striding the last few steps to break free of the people then they were heading for the door. Igor threw a wave behind him to Lorelei before they disappeared out the door into the cool night air. 

Now that hunger had reared its ugly head Igor was suddenly very aware of just how hungry he'd gotten. They strolled down the street and soon enough found an establishment that stayed open late and with in ten minutes food had been set down in front of them and the pair of them were munching on it contentedly. “This is delicious.” Igor said as he picked a chip up. “We should come back here.” 

“Maybe not.” Victor said with a laugh as he cast an eye around them. “They say hunger is the best spice.”

“Hmm,” Igor swallowed his bite. “Or it could actually be good.” Victor tossed a chip at him and Igor laughed and retaliated likewise. Silence then fell between them once again as they started to eat, only to be broken by Igor a few minutes later. “Did you have fun?” 

Victor hummed, “I suppose.” 

Igor nodded his head. “Yeah, me too, I found it to be quite fun. We should do it again some time.” 

Victor paused in his eating and glanced up at Igor, questioningly. “We?” 

Igor paused and looked up then realized what he'd said. “Oh well I mean if you don't want to I'd understand. It was kind of loud and very crowded. I know that's not your thing really. I'm sure I could just tag along again with- or maybe-” 

Victor chuckled and shook his head. “No, I think I'd enjoy going again. Just... not this weekend.” 

Igor grinned and breathed out in relief. “Perfect.” He went back to eating, Victor following suit. It took just over an hour for them to make it back to the campus and slip quietly into their dorms. As they were freshmen they weren't technically supposed to be out after midnight, and there had been a time in Igor's life where he would have followed that time limit to the T. But now, with Victor it was becoming an almost daily thing to see just what they could get away with before they got a warning from the RA. They changed into their sleep clothes before each climbed into their respective beds, the lights already off. “Thank you Victor.” 

“For what?” His voice was already heavy with sleep. 

“For coming with me tonight. I hadn't really wanted to go in the first place, let alone with all those strangers. So when you came with... it was just really comforting. So I just wanted to say thank you.” There came a hum from Victor that Igor knew was supposed to have come out more like a 'you're welcome' but Victor was already slipping into sleep. It was just as well, for if Igor had gone on he probably would have said something that would spook Victor off, and once he quieted down it didn't take him long to follow suit and drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Igor and Victor awoke to a knocking on their door. Victor cursed under his breath and threw something at the door successfully slamming an empty can into it. But it only made the knocking falter before it picked up again. “Igor... Igor get the door.” Victor grumbled, pulling a pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the sound. Igor yawned but nodded his head and slipped out of his bed and stumbled to the door. He glanced at himself in the mirror and found his hair was simply everywhere. He attempted to calm it down with his hands but knew it was a loosing battle without a brush. With another yawn he opened the door and came face to face with Lorelei. A blush took over his entire face as he suddenly realized that he was still only in his sleep clothes which consisted of boxers and a thin tee.

“L-Lorelei.” He swallowed and ran his tongue over his lips, now trying to hide partly behind the door. “Good morning, what-”

“Morning? Igor it's almost one in the afternoon.” She said with a quirked brow. “What time did you get back last night?”

Igor scrunched his brows together and frowned but eventually shook his head rubbing his temple. “I... I don't know right now.” He yawned again but looked back at her. “What's-” Victor was suddenly behind him taking control of the door and opening it more so he could look at Lorelei. For once Igor was pleased his face was already beat red for if it hadn't been it would have been then. Victor only wore boxers to bed and was now standing right behind him nearly pressed up against him.

“What in the world are you doing here?” He asked frowning. “Do you have another date with Igor?”

“Victor.” He mumbled.

“No shh, we were sleeping and she's here banging on our door. I assume there's a reason-”

“Your bags.” Lorelei said, both eyebrows now raised. “You left them in the car.”

That caused Victor to stop, though remarkably he kept any blush off his cheeks. “Ah... yes.” Victor managed to get out.

Igor rolled his eyes but smiled at Lorelei. “Thank you for bringing them round. I could have come and gotten them.”

Lorelei smiled and shook her head. “It was my pleasure. And since you're up now maybe you'd like to go get a bite to eat?” She handed over the bags to Igor's awaiting hands.

“You haven't eaten yet?”

She shook her head with a soft laugh. “If I had I wouldn't have asked.”

Igor chuckled as he glanced down. “True.” He bit his lip as he tried to decide the best action. Part of him really just wanted to go back to bed, while another part of him was telling him the likely hood of him actually falling back asleep was slim now that he'd talked so much. “Actually yeah, lunch sounds good.” He glanced up at Victor. “Lunch?”

Victor had been watching Lorelei as she and Igor spoke and he just couldn't shake this feeling of distrust. That was it, even though she was a childhood friend of Igor's he didn't trust her as far as he could throw her. He frowned as Igor agreed to go to lunch, but kept his eyes on Lorelei as he was asked if he was going too. The woman's face twitched a moment into annoyance but it was gone as quick as it had come. She looked up and caught Victor's eye and quirked a brow, as if daring him to say yes.

“He looks more ready to go back to bed then to go to lunch. After all you were sleeping weren't you?”

Victor scowled and made to say something but Igor then cut him off. “Oh... I hadn't thought of that. Sorry Victor. Feel free to stay here and get some more rest. I know we got in late, and you already don't sleep well...” He looked back to Lorelei. “I'll be right down, just give me five minutes.” Lorelei nodded her head and all but skipped down the hall to the stairs. Igor closed the door and inched around Victor. “Sorry... I should have thought about that.” He walked to their half bath and started to brush his teeth. He caught Victor watching him in the mirror and he gave a smile around his toothbrush.

“Will you be back in time to work on our project?”

Igor nodded his head and finished up brushing his teeth. “I should be. We're only grabbing a bite to eat. I could bring you back something if you'd like?”

Victor shook his head. “No I'll just go down stairs and raid the pantry.”

Igor frowned at that and took up the brush to try and tame his hair. “Are you sure you don't just want to come along? We could tell Lorelei about our project.” He offered the other man a hopeful smile.

“No... No like she said I'm going to catch a little more sleep. Are you sure you want to go?”

Igor nodded his head. “Yeah, I'm awake now and won't be able to fall back asleep.” He sighed. “Now if she hadn't come and woken us up I probably could have slept another three hours.” He gave a partial laugh. “I didn't think we got in that late.” He finally got his hair under control and was slipping into clothes to go out in. “But I will bring you something back. After all you were just complaining about the food they offer here yesterday.”

“Where will you go?”

“Probably the best burger spot. Would you like your normal?”

Victor made a face before he gave in with a huff. “Yes, the normal please.” Though he quickly moved back to his bed so Igor didn't see the smile that spread across his face that Igor knew what his normal was.

“And will you be here or at the lab?”

“I'll... stay here till you get back then we can head over together.” He settled onto the bed and watched as Igor slipped his shoes on.

“Alright. I'll try not to be long then.” He grabbed his wallet, and keys then headed out the door. “Sleep well.” Then the door clicked closed behind him and Victor was left alone in the room. He groaned and fell back onto the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to will himself to go back to sleep. He flipped onto his side and threw the cover over his head and huffed as he still felt awake. “I will go back to sleep.” He grumbled and flipped onto his other side. He wanted to go back to sleep, but now all he could think of was Igor going out with Lorelei. After a half hour of trying to go back to sleep he gave in, huffed, and slipped out of the bed. He glanced around the room trying to decide what he should do. He couldn't go after Igor now for they would already be eating if not half way through the meal, but he also couldn't go to the lab because he'd told Igor he'd wait for him here. Maybe he'd go down stairs and see if the telly was available. It would be a shorter distance for Igor to bring him his food anyways.

He hastily threw some clothes on and laced up a pair of converse before he grabbed his messenger bag and keys then he headed out the door. He had a show that he enjoyed watching that came on about this time, or at least it used to. He hadn't actually watched it since school had started, not wanting to deal with the people in the lobby. He locked the room behind him then headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time into the common area on the floor level. That was another thing that surprised him so much, was how easily it had been to let Igor into his life. They had only known one another for two months... not even two full months, just two months by name. And yet it felt like they had known one another for years. Well... there were a few times were it became painfully obvious that they had only known each other a short amount of time. Namely anytime Lorelei came into the picture and whisked Igor away, and Igor went with little thought. He wasn't even sure what Igor was... The way he acted when with Victor made him think he had a chance with his room mate, then a pack of pretty girls would walk by and have the shorter man turning his head. It was a frustrating situation to be sure, but one he wanted to figure out.

He pushed into the common area and glanced up towards the telly and froze as his eyes fell on a blonde head of hair. He heard the familiar laugh ring out over the low buzz of voices and found that his breath was coming in shorter and shorter gasps. He could feel his heart start to speed up and his palms become sweaty at his sides. Finnegan, Victor's ex, was standing in the middle of a small crowd of people. He was a Junior majoring in Chemistry, and Victor had been completely taken in by the man when they'd first met. Being the son of the dean he'd all but grown up on the campus and so when Finnegan started attending school it had taken little time for the two to bump into each other at the science department. He wasn't sure how he would describe their past relationship, as he now knew that whatever it had been was not love. He wasn't even sure if it had been lust.

Victor had just decided to wait upstairs when the man in question caught sight of him and a lazy smile spread across his lips. “Victor.” The man purred and pulled away from the crowd. “Fancy seeing you here.” The others stayed where Finnegan had left them and watched as he stepped closer to Victor. Their breakup had been a topic of conversation in the science department for two semesters. No one really knew what had happened only that one day the two had been together and the next they couldn't stand to look at one another. No one knew who broke up with who or why they had decided to calls it quits. Though no one ever said the thought out loud, everyone had hoped the two would stay together as Finnegan at the time had been the only person who could actually control Victor.

“Finnegan.” He set his jaw and his hand tightened around the strap of his bag.

The blonde looked behind him and quirked a brow. “If we could have some privacy?” The people who had been gathered disappeared to the four winds. It would have been comical if it hadn't meant that Victor was now alone with Finnegan. The man came from an amazingly wealthy family, and he was never one to pass up an opportunity to show it off; in fact the school benefited from the donations Finnegan's family made every year.

“Still a show off then?” He managed to say and made to move around the taller man, but Finnegan blocked his attempt to escape.

“Still miffed I dumped you then?”

“Fairly certain it was the other way around.” He said with an almost wink, and a forced smirk on his face. “I do hope you have another reason for being here other than to think back fondly on our time together?”

Finnegan sniffed and a disinterested look passed over his face. “I was actually here to see someone else, but he's not here at the moment. Apparently he's just gone out.” He stepped closer to Victor making the man's skin crawl, and his nose wrinkle resisting the urge to shove him away. “So I now find myself with time on my hands.” he grinned as he watched Victor become more and more uncomfortable with the situation. He brought a hand up and glanced at his nails in a manner that spoke of utter boredom. “Isn't this the building you stay in?” He cut his eyes to Victor's face, a devilish grin on his lips. “Perhaps you'd like to pass the time together?”

Victor snarled and finally pushed Finnegan away. “Don't flatter yourself.” He finally got the wall out from behind him and put space between himself and the blonde. “You had your chance with me and failed. I don't give second chances.” He walked over to the couch and sat down in front of the telly and flicked it onto the channel he had come down to watch. He heard the other man sigh and listened as his footsteps drew closer and closer to his spot on the couch.

“Really now Victor,” the man drawled. “I wasn't asking for you to get back with me. I was merely asking if you had time to kill with me.”

“Nothing is ever simple with you Finnegan.” he said not looking over as the man took up a stance next to him.

“It's always that simple with me when it comes to sex Victor. You have a need, you find the best thing around to fill it. Nothing more.”

“I don't know if I should be revolted or flattered.” He scoffed and turned the volume up, as if he could block out the man's voice.

“You're being childish.”

“And you're being arrogant. Now fuck off.”

“I've been trying to for the last ten minutes or so, but my chosen partner is being unreasonable.” He placed a knee down next to Victor and leaned in. “If he would just stop thinking with his heart and think a little more below the belt then maybe both of us would benefit from it.”

Victor finally looked up at Finnegan and scowled. His heart was pounding and he was fairly certain he could hear his blood racing through his veins. Though he would deny it to his dying breath, he was intimidated by Finnegan. Memories of their time together flashed through his mind and an involuntary shiver ran down his spine. Finnegan took that as a sign he was winning the man over and he leaned closer in, his face inches from Victor's own.

“I know you want to Victor.” He purred and placed his hands on either side of Victor all but pinning him down on the couch.

Victor shook his head vehemently. He wanted nothing to do with the blonde, and the only thing he wanted from the blonde was for him to leave. Being with Finnegan had probably been the worst decision of his life, and he couldn't for the life of him think of how he had let it go on as long as it had. Well he knew why it had gone on so long but he didn't want to remember that. He took in a shaky breath and whispered, “Piss off.” Anger flared behind the others eyes and Victor braced for what ever was going to happen but a voice cut through the tension causing both men to turn their heads.

“Victor?”

Victor could have let out a sob of relief as Igor and Lorelei stood in the doorway to their building. The smaller man frowned as he looked back and forth between the two men on the couch, as he tried to decide what was going on. It looked like the two were about to get it on in the common area but Victor had never seemed to be the type who enjoyed or indeed wanted to partake in sex in public... The tension in the room was palpable and he had a feeling that what he saw in front of him wasn't right, but he also had never known Victor to put up with anything that he didn't want to and so Igor was hesitant to act. “Who's this then?”

“Maybe we should go Igor.” Lorelei mumbled. “I think they want some privacy.” Though she hadn't meant for it to be loud enough to be heard the two men on the couch had and Victor's heart nearly jumped into his throat at the thought of being alone again with the blonde. He tried to say something but found he couldn't make his voice work properly. How easy it was to slip back into old habits, his mind was blanking with Finnegan so close.

“Finnegan Weyland.” The blonde man said with a smirk, and straightened up so he could properly tell them what to do. “Victor and I were just having a private, well conversation you could say, so if you two could-”

But Igor paid him no attention as he had kept his eyes on Victor the entire time. He studied Victor's face trying to decipher what he was seeing and finally made a decision on what he saw there. “That's nice.” He said not really having heard what ever this Finnegan had said. “Pleasure to meet you I'm sure.” He started forward with confidence in his stride, and placed a hand on Victor's shoulder as he came into reach of the man. “Got your normal.” He came around the side of the couch and somehow managed to completely block Victor off from Finnegan. “You'll probably need to heat it up in the kitchen though.” Shock flashed over Victor's face and as Igor took up the whole of his vision he felt like he could breath again. He realized what was happening and he took the opportunity and blockade that Igor offered and all but jumped off the couch, plucking the bag of food from Igor's hand.

“Thanks, I'll get right on that.” he escaped towards the kitchen with out looking back.

Igor turned around and put on a pleasant smile as he looked the blonde up and down a moment. “I'm sorry I don't think I've seen you here before. What room do you stay in?”

Finnegan's mouth had dropped open as the runt of a man had ignored his demand and had somehow gotten Victor away from him. He blinked down at Igor and finally got out, “Who are you?”

“Oh where are my manners. Igor Straussman.” He didn't offer his hand though to shake. “Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go make sure that Victor doesn't need any help.” He gave a quick nod of his head and was gone from the man before Finnegan could blink, his hands buried into his pockets to keep their shaking hidden from the world. Lorelei followed the boys into the kitchen.

“What in the world was that?” She asked once she stepped through the door. Igor was next to Victor getting his food out of the bag and setting it down in front of his friend. Victor looked like death warmed over and was holding his head in his quivering hands. Lorelei frowned and sat down in front of the normally boisterous man. “Victor?” She asked softly. He glanced up and she caught a look she'd only seen in Igor's eyes once before. “Victor are you alright?” Victor shook his head, then nodded his head, then scowled and buried his face in his hands as he tried to force his heart to stop trying to beat out of his chest.

“I don't like that man. I don't know who he thinks he is, but I don't care for him one bit.” Igor hissed. Having come from a family of no wealth he had no idea who the Weyland's were, and thus had no fear of the name. He brought a hand up and started to rub Victor's back gently and that seemed to bring Victor back from where ever he had gone to. He seemed to shake himself mentally and took a few deep breaths till it evened out then he looked up and gave a quick though forced grin.

“Igor, ah... thank you for back there. I was about to head out altogether. Man's insufferable. Thinks he owns the school.” He looked down at his food and smiled. “Look at that you do know what I like.” He grabbed one of the chips and popped it in his mouth grinning. “You and Lorelei have a good lunch?”

Lorelei frowned and opened her mouth but Igor stopped her. “As a matter of fact we did. Though you wouldn't have liked it, very crowded today. I suppose that's to be expected on the weekend and all.” He could feel that there was still a nervous energy trapped under Victor's skin though as he could feel small quivers run under his hand as he rubbed the mans back. He looked to Lorelei and gave her an apologetic smile. “Though we had to cut it short due to Lorelei getting a text from her friends.”

Lorelei caught on quick enough and returned the smile. “Indeed. So I'll have to take my leave. A hair emergency I'm afraid.” Igor mouthed a thank you and she inclined her head slightly before she got up from the table. “I'll come by tomorrow though, and maybe the three of us can grab a bite to eat?”

“I'll let you know.” Igor said.

“Fair enough. I know how you two get with your labs. Either way I'll talk with you later.” She gave a wave of her hand then headed out of the dorm.

Victor almost collapsed onto the table as soon as she was gone. Igor stopped and made to move into a chair next to him. “Please... don't stop.” It was spoken so softly that Igor almost missed it. He gave a soft smile and pulled the chair up so he could sit down, then picked back up with his rubbing Victor's back. Igor had recognized the look in Victor's eyes as a cry for help; he knew because he had so often given that same look to others. “I'm sorry... I'll be okay in a moment. I just need... I just need a moment.”

Igor nodded his head and carried on with his task and waited until Victor started to relax and settle into a breathing pattern that wasn't forced. He kept on running his hand along his back until he felt the quivering stop and almost saw the Victor he knew come back. “Thank you.” He said in a tone that had Igor know it was time to stop.

“So... Finnegan?”

Victor took a breath then all traces of the man crying for help was gone. “An ex that deludes himself we'll get back together. The man is insufferable. Luckily he's a Junior so he only has the rest of this school year then the next. I can't say I'll miss him when he's gone.” He took a bite of his now lukewarm burger but was pleased enough with the food anyways.

“What were you doing downstairs anyways? I thought I was going to meet you back up in the room?”

“Well I couldn't properly fall back asleep so I was going to commandeer the telly and watch a show while I waited for you to get back. When I came down stairs the blasted man was here and before I could head back upstairs he'd caught sight of me.” he shook his head. “I should have reacted faster. It was my fault I-”

“It's hardly your fault the man's an egotistical brat.”

Victor looked over at Igor eyebrows raised, then he slowly started to laugh eventually doubling over the table with the sound. “Ego-egotistical brat. Oh Igor... the things that come out of your mouth.” He took a sip of his drink to help calm his fit of laughter. “Oh my dear Igor, what would I do without you?”

“Go hungry I have no doubts.” He grinned with the knowledge though he'd made Victor laugh so hard.

“Very true.” He coughed, and finished off his food. “So what are our plans for the rest of the day?”

“Well we were going to try to go back to the lab, but maybe a day at the library would be time better spent?”

“You just want to go lose yourself in the books. There's no beneficial about it.”

Igor blushed and looked down at the table. “I've just... all those books that we're allowed to read. It's just so exciting.”

Victor looked over and finally nodded his head. “Alright then the library it shall be.” He didn't bother telling Igor that he had already read most of the science texts the building had to offer, because then he'd have to explain to Igor who he really was and he... he didn't want to be that person with the man. He didn't want the knowledge of who his father was to make Igor look at him differently.

“Wonderful.” Igor said with a smile and hopped up. “Can we go now?”

“No notebook?”

“I figured you would have an extra one in your bag.”

Victor rolled his eyes but nodded his head. “As a matter of fact I do. Come along then to the library we go.” The two of them then walked out of the dorm and headed towards the library all thoughts of Finnegan and what had almost happened pushed to the furthest corners of their minds. The day itself was nice and crisp, though not enough to warrant any kind of coat or pull over.

“Maybe we can check out the books and read them outside? It is a rather lovely day and soon enough it'll be too cold to read outside without a horde of blankets.”

“I think you're trying to kill me.”

“A little fresh air won't kill you.”

“There you go again sounding like Lorelei.”

Igor huffed. “I do not sound like anyone but myself Victor. If you're truly opposed to the idea of sitting outside I'll understand.”

Victor groaned and slowly shook his head. “No... no we can sit outside. How in the world I ended up with a roomy that's such a nature boy I still don't understand.” Victor smiled as Igor visibly perked up as he gave into his request. Honestly out of everything the man could have asked for, sitting outside reading books was probably the most Igor thing he could have come up with. Soon enough the pair of them were wandering around inside the library and Victor was beginning to wonder if they'd actually make it outside in time to have enough light to read by. “Igor... if you want to read outside we need to pick up the pace.”

Igor nodded his head absentmindedly as he put another book back on the shelf. “I just have to find the right one.”

“I, of all people, understand that need, but you have been looking at the same two shelves for three quarters of an hour. For my sanity pick two and let's be on our way.” He could feel people staring at them and it made his skin crawl.

“Fine, fine.” He quickly swiped two books off the shelf and then turned and headed down the stairs to the check out counters; Victor right on his heels. Victor internally groaned as the lady who was checking them out started up a conversation with Igor, discussing the books he had chosen. She started to ask him if he had seen the companion to the first one upstairs and Victor quickly cut in.

“Trust me he has. He looked over each and every book on the shelf.” He loved to learn about his field of study, enjoyed reading a good book, but Igor took it to an entire other level. “Now if you'll excuse us we have things that need to be done.” He lightly grabbed Igor's arm and pulled him out the doors. Igor gave a smile to the lady with a wave of his hand and followed Victor happy enough. Once outside Igor took the lead and made a beeline for the tree he normally sat under.

“Here you are.” He handed over the second book to Victor as they settled down, their backs against the tree. “Unless you planned on sleeping?”

Victor scoffed, but a smile pulled at his lips as he took the second book and flipped it open. “Honestly man.” He mumbled.

“You're welcome.” Igor said offhandedly as he was already into the first page of his book. The pair spent the rest of the afternoon under the tree, each focused on their reading. Though Igor sat in mostly the same position the entire time, Victor changed positions several times throughout the afternoon. He didn't understand how Igor could pick a position and stick with it for so long. He may have switched which leg was on top once during their reading session but that was it. Victor had managed to read in every position he could come up with; he just had too much energy running through him he supposed.

“Victor...” He pulled his head up from where it had been laying against the ground, his legs propped up by the tree. “How can you even read like that?”

“Igor... can you feel your legs? I'm just wondering if the blood flow has stopped yet.”

Igor rolled his eyes and stretched his legs out to prove they could still function, though he did give a low groan as he did so. He set his book aside and stretched his arms above his head and was rewarded with a series of pops. Victor flipped himself around and crossed his legs as he gave his own back a quick stretch. “What time is it?”

Victor pulled out his pocket watch and clicked it open. “Quarter after six.”

“Mmm sounds like a wonderful time to grab a bite to eat.”

“Hmm sounds like work.”

Igor rolled his eyes and picked himself up off the ground. “Work or not it is something that we should do. If we're quick we should catch the dinning establishment on campus before it closes.”

“Or we could take our time, miss it, and go somewhere else.”

Igor offered a hand to Victor to help him up off the ground. “And where would that be?”

“What are you feeling?” He took the offered hand and together they pulled him up.

“Oh please don't ask me that. You know I'm never sure.” He bent down and grabbed Victor's book and tucked it under his arm. “If we're not eating on campus though let's drop the books off at the dorm.” He started to head towards the bridge.

Victor followed right alongside him as he tried to come up with a place to eat. “Why don't we run down to the Chinese place, order to go and then bring it back to the dorm?”

“That actually sounds wonderful.” Igor replied. Victor grinned and the two changed course and started towards they decided upon destination.

“Here give me those.” He took the books from Igor and slipped them into the bag he had on his shoulders. “Now all hands are free to bring food back with.”

“Are we going to try to sneak it upstairs?”

“Of course.”

Igor's heart fluttered at the thought. His whole life he'd spent trying to never pt a toe out of line, but now that he had left his house, and quite frankly friends with Victor it was a thrill to bend or break the rules. And honestly he probably would have done anything Victor asked of him. It took around ten minutes to walk there, fifteen to get their food and another ten to get to their dorms. Igor played scout waiting for the RA to get distracted, then when he was he gave Victor the signal to dart up the stairs and the pair made it into their dorm room just a short time after seven.

He locked the door behind them then settled across from Victor on the floor as the man passed the food out. “Pull up a movie on you laptop while I get this sorted out.” Victor told Igor. The smaller man nodded his head and started up his laptop.

“Have a preference?”

“Something with a little action I think. We did Documentary last time, and Romance the time before that.”

Igor grinned at the memory. “Yeah... that one was interesting.” He looked through his collection, guilt gifts from his foster father. He made a face before deciding on one. He set the lap top between the pair of them and started it up.

“Here you are, along with your drink.” Igor took the container with a thank you and soon the two fell into silence as they dug into their food and watched the movie. About thirty minutes in Victor finally pipped up, “What the hell are we watching?”

“I honestly have no clue. It was just on the list of movies I have. Do you want to change it?”

“No... no I'm invested now. I gotta know if he ever gets his revenge.” Again they fell silent for another twenty minutes then Victor let out a cry. “Oh honestly? He would never have survived something like that unscathed. The amount of force that was exerted to his shin alone would have fractured it for sure!” Igor grinned but said nothing and continued to nibble at his dinner. Another five minutes went by then another exclamation came form Victor about how this man should be dead by now. The amount of trauma his body had been through at this point would have caused it to shut down.” Another ten minutes. “Just because you scream at an attack doesn't mean you have actually shown us he's hurt! Where's the limp? Where's the dragging of the leg behind him as he tries to get out?” He angrily stabbed the food that had been forgotten up to that point. “I mean I understand needing to use a little imagination but I shouldn't have to imagine a wound that they gave the character only fives minutes ago. I mean he's a human being.”

“That's why he's the hero.” Igor hummed, finally setting his container down having finished his food.

Victor looked over with a quirked brow. “I don't care, unless he's inhuman he wouldn't have been able to keep running like he was fresh out of bed.”

“Well if he landed just right he could technically still be fine. And the wound that he was just given with the knife, clean through and through. Yes it should hurt like there's no tomorrow but with adrenaline pumping through him he probably doesn't even realize how badly it's hurt.”

“I think I wouldn't forget that I had a knife wound in my thigh Igor. How could you forget you've been stabbed in you leg?”

Igor shrugged and waved a hand at the laptop. “Why don't you ask him?” Victor snorted and brought his attention back to the laptop, though he was quiet for most of the movie after that. Only at the end did he let out a “Ha!” as the man killed the person he'd been after the whole time. Then it faded to the credits and Igor yawned. “Want to watch another?” He asked through it. Victor nodded his head but he pulled the laptop into his lap and started to scan through the selection Igor had.

“Your choice ended nicely. Though there were some disagreements in the middle part, the ending was very nice. But now let's watch something set in the Victorian times.”

“Does this movie have anything to do with Vampires?”

“Hush it's starting.” Victor said as he placed the laptop back between them, and Igor had to contain the groan as he saw that his hunch was correct. Why Victor enjoy this movie so much he would never fully understand, but it was something that did make him happy so he was content enough to watch it again. At least with this one Victor was quieter, only humming in approval or groaning in embarrassment when the main character did things that warranted one reaction or the other. About half way through the movie though Igor could feel himself start to nod off.

“Victor...” He mumbled. He yawned and tried to rearrange himself so he could finish the last half of the movie. But almost as soon as he got still again he started to nod off again, this time jumping slightly as he almost fell over. He took a quick breath in and blinked his eyes rapidly as if the action would wake him up more. He shook his head and crossed his arms and refocused on the movie. He could do this. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Victor gathering up the containers from dinner and then get up to stuff them into a bag, but it didn't really register when he sat back down.

He frowned at the screen as he was certain there had only been one before, and slowly the edge of his vision started to black out and he could feel himself slipping into sleep, but he wanted to stay awake and finish the stupid movie with Victor. For he hadn't fallen asleep while watching his choice, so it was only right that he stay up now to finish his movie. In his defense he managed to stay up another quarter of the movie before he finally crashed, and fell onto Victor's shoulder, dead to the world.

Victor grinned and brought a hand up to gently pat his head a moment. He had been wondering when he'd finally give into the sleep that he'd been fighting for the last quarter of the movie. He stayed still the rest of the movie though and let Igor sleep on his shoulder, he even watched all of the credits enjoying the small puffs of air that came from his roommate as he breathed in and out against his shoulder. Finally though the movie was completely done and he needed to get Igor onto his bed. He gave a light shrug. “Igor.” He said softly and gave another shrug.

The man groaned and tried to fight his eyes opening but another call from Victor had them open and his head lifting trying to decide what was going on. “Mmm Victor?” He said, sleep still heavy in his voice. Victor stood up and helped Igor off the floor.

“Bed time.” He said and guided him to his bed.

“Oh.” He said through a yawn. He pulled the covers back and slipped into the bed turning to watch Victor as he moved around the room, his eyes slowly falling back asleep. “Thank you.” He mumbled before sleep took him again.

“Anytime.” He responded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea is Iriden's I am simply expanding on it, but do not claim to own it. Nor do I claim to own the characters from Victor Frankenstein.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday was a blur. The pair of them had woken up near dawn and had immediately gone to the lab. They took a break for lunch but only stayed out long enough to cram food into their mouths before they were off again back to the lab. The solution they had been working on for the better part of the semester was almost there. It was maddening to the two men how close they were to getting it right.

“Damn it all Igor!” Victor said and slammed his hand down onto the counter, where once again the dead matter remained frustratingly dead. He ran his hands over his face then tugged at his hair as he glared at the mess in front of him.

Igor pulled up two stools and pushed Victor back onto one and sat down next to him. “It's alright Victor we'll get this.”

“We should have made progress though! We've been in this lab every day late into the night since the semester started and still we get no more than a wiggle!” Spit flew from his mouth as he stumbled over his words, outrage in every syllable. “We should be further along!”

Igor sighed and leaned against the counter, resting his head in his arms. “I don't know what to say Victor. I just don't understand why this isn't working, what we're missing.” The pair fell into silence as they both got lost in their heads what might be wrong, and what might fix it. He listened as Victor stormed around the room, flipping pages and slamming equipment down on the counters. “Victor...” He mumbled. The man made no indication of having heard him. He groaned and pushed himself upright and turned around on his stool. “Victor.” He said with a little more force. That caught the others attention and he looked over with a quirked brow. “Let's call it a night, it's already past midnight and we have class in the morning. We can pick back up tomorrow.” Victor scowled and took a breath to say something but Igor kept going. “Besides I'm hungry now that we've paused.”

Victor pursed his lips and scrunched his eyebrows together as a war raged on inside himself. Part of him wanted to snap at Igor for wanting to stop for the night, but the other part could see the man was almost falling asleep where he sat and now that he had stopped he felt a slight hunger too... He huffed but nodded his head. “Fine, let's go then.” The two picked up the lab then left the building and started across campus. As they walked Igor yawned and rubbed at his eyes. After the third yawn Victor made a face and looked over. “Why didn't you say something sooner about being tired Igor?”

Igor gave a sheepish smile, “I didn't realize how sleepy I was till just now.” He yawned again, and tried to cover it with his hand. “Sorry.”

Victor waved it off but kept a close eye on him as they walked across campus. Igor sort of stumbled forward just missing running into a trash can before the bridge, just missed the bridge itself, then the tree on the other side. Victor clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. To an outside observer Igor could have very easily been mistaken for drunk with the way his motor skills were working, or not working as was the case. “Igor... you really need to keep a better eye out for when you start to get tired. I mean really now, I think you're aiming to run into all the objects you can.”

Igor hummed and nodded his head, not really hearing what ever it was that Victor had said. He was just focused on putting one foot in front of the other. That was his goal in life at that moment. “I mean it's amazing you haven't run into anything yet,” Victor continued. “but you're come dangerously close.” Igor side stepped out of the way of a tree that he would have sworn had come out of no where. He gave another hum registering that Victor had said something. Hopefully it hadn't been too important. He looked up to the sky and smiled as he could catch the faint glimmer of the stars past the lights of the campus. “Igor... are you hearing a word I'm saying?” Another hum came from the man. Victor rolled his eyes and glanced forward. “With the state you're currently in do you really think you should be looking up at the sky and not what's in front of- Igor look out.” He said spotting a pothole a few feet in front of him. Another hum. “Igor... Igor pay attention man.” They kept walking and Victor realized that Igor had gone somewhere in his mind, so he huffed and grabbed the smaller man's arm and yanked him out of the way of the pothole.

Igor blinked and looked over at Victor slightly dazed. “Sorry?” Victor pointed to the hole in the ground that Igor had almost stumbled into. “Ohh...” He blushed and mumbled, “Thank you.”

Victor just shook his head. “What would you do without me, hmm?”

“Probably have quite a few more hospital visits due to not paying attention.” he said, giving him a sleepy smile.

“I'd believe it.” He grumbled and kept his hold on Igor.

“Victor... Victor you're still holding my arm.”

“A very astute observation.”

“Are you going to let go?”

“Seeing as I'd like you to actually make it to the dorm room, no I'm not.”

Igor sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine you may keep your hold but at least-” He worked Victor's hand down off his arm and to the actual hand. “hold my hand so it doesn't look like you're dragging off to my doom or something.”

“How is this better?” He lifted the hands with a questioning look.

“Cause then I feel like I have a say in it.” he said. Victor nodded his head after a moments thought and let the topic drop. “Do we still have chips upstairs?” Victor nodded. “Oh good, I think I'd like a bag of chips before I go to bed.”

“Weren't you just talking about eating more healthily the other day?”

“I'm sure I was, but saying we should and actually doing it are two different things. We are broke college students, we eat what we can.”

Victor snorted and grinned. “Very true.” By then the pair had made it to their building and they started for the stairs. The RA gave a yell after them about being in the building on time but Igor was too sleepy to reply and Victor just ignored the person and they disappeared into the stairway. Together they were able to make it to their floor and into their dorm room. Victor finally released Igor's hand and the smaller man fell face first onto his bed, giving a groan and he sunk into the mattress.

“Maybe I don't want food.” A small bag of chips fell next his head. He turned sideways to look at the chips and debated if it was really worth the effort.

“Igor eat, or you'll be starving in the morning.”

Igor sighed but knew his friend was right and so sat up and opened the bag and started to munch on them happy enough. He watched half asleep as Victor walked around the room getting ready for bed. When he walked close to Igor's bed, Igor offered his chips bag and Victor took a chip from it and popped it in his mouth. Igor pleased that he was getting Victor to eat something too, continued to do that every time he passed by the bed. Between the pair of them the bag was soon gone and Igor tossed the empty bag into the trash then got ready for bed himself. He glanced at the clock and sighed as he saw it was now after one. “The morning is going to come all too soon.” He grumbled and crawled into bed.

“Well think of this, at least we don't have an eight o'clock like some of these people decided to do.” Igor snorted and nodded his head. He didn't understand how anyone could handle taking in mass amounts of information at eight in the morning. He hoped to never be cursed with such a fate.

 

The next day the pair woke up late and the dorm room was a whirlwind as the two scrambled to get ready for class then they sprinted out the door, just remembering to lock it up before darting across campus. They barely managed to arrive in the classroom before it was time and quickly slid next to Lorelei, with Igor in the middle. “Hey.” He said out of breath.

“Hey.” She replied with an arched brow. “Cutting it close aren't we?”

“Overslept. Stayed up- entirely too late.” He grinned and started to pull his books and pencils out. He heard the normal curse from Victor about losing another pencil, and offered him his back up pencil before he could even ask. He had quickly learned that Victor always seemed to lose track of his writing utensils and so started to just carry a seemingly never ending supply of them.

“Thanks.” Igor grinned over at Victor, before Lorelei caught his attention again.

“Did you eat yesterday?”

He frowned and nodded his head. “Yeah, we popped out for lunch, though I honestly can't remember what we did for dinner.”

“Chips.” Victor mumbled.

Igor frowned and scrunched his brows together as he tried to remember. “Oh that's right... we shared a bag of chips once we got back from the lab.”

Lorelei clicked her tongue and shook her head. “Honestly you two are awful. Chips do not equal a meal. Let alone splitting one bag between the pair of you.”

“Well... truth be told I hadn't even wanted those, but Victor insisted I eat something before I fell asleep.”

“And to think if I had just stopped by the lab I could have forced the pair of you out for that dinner we were going to have.”

Igor's face dropped as he realized that they had forgotten. “I am so sorry, we completely forgot.”

She waved a hand with a small smile. “Don't worry, I actually expected it since you hadn't made it to the lab the previous two nights. I know how the pair of you can be.”

No one could reply to that though as the professor walked in and called the class to attention. The rest of the class was spent trying not to fall back asleep and he honestly wasn't sure what he got from it. He was fairly certain that at one point he'd dozed off on Victor, but a commotion at the front of the class had him awake once more. He took in a deep breath and relaxed back into his chair as he decided to only focus on staying awake. He could see Victor scribbling away with notes this time, so he didn't worry too much that he'd miss something. Normally he was the one who scribbled away at the note taking, but there was the rare day where the roles switched. He was thankful today was one of those days.

After class the three parted, Lorelei going off to one of her dance classes while Victor and Igor headed upstairs to their next science class. They slipped into their biology class and settled in their normal spot. “How can she be so chatty in the morning?” Victor finally said.

“Pardon?”

“Lorelei? Not even you talk that much first thing in the morning.”

Igor chuckled and finished pulling his books out, once again handing the pencil over to Victor. “She's just a morning person.”

“It's annoying.”

“It's a part of life Victor.” He said with a roll of his eyes.

“Yes well Victor never was one for mornings.” A light voice purred, causing both heads to snap in its direction.

“Finnegan.” Victor said coldly. “What do you want?”

“It was simply such a pleasure to see you the other day I thought I'd pop in on you here.”

“How did you even know this was our class?” Igor asked.

“Actually a bit of dumb luck, I just left my class and happened to see you two slip in here. Junior level hmm? I never would have thought not just one but two freshmen to make it. Well I guess I could see Victor, cause of who he is and all that. But you Igor, truly fascinating.”

Igor made a face and shook his head. He took a breath to retort but Victor beat him to it. “Igor is actually one of the most brilliant minds I have ever had the pleasure to work with.” He said. “Only a fool would think otherwise.”

Finnegan frowned and slipped into the space next to Victor. “Really now? Such high praise from you of all people.”

Igor nudged Victor gently and when he looked over he leaned in and whispered, “Want to change seats?”

Victor wanted to say yes but his pride wouldn't allow him to. He was not going to run from this situation no matter how badly he wanted to. He shook his head and Igor seemed to understand and didn't ask again.

“What are you two scheming?”

“Oh I simply asked if you knew what class you were in. You don't look the sort who would enjoy a biology class.” Igor said innocently.

“On the contrary I am very much interested in biology.” He said letting his eyes rest on Victor.

“Oh? Do you by chance take an interest in the male giraffe and it's mating habits then?”

Finnegan frowned. “No... why?”

“Oh well you just seemed the sort who would try to put that mating habit to the test with some of the things that come out of your mouth.”

Victor snorted and bent his head down. “No Igor... but perhaps the dolphins? Much more... gormandizing.”

Igor rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh, “I'm not sure that's how that word works Victor.” He said through a chuckle that wouldn't be held back.

“No? Well then maybe acquisitive?”

Igor snorted but made a show of thinking it over before nodding his head. “I think that's a better one.”

Finnegan scowled as he finally picked up what was going on and sucked in a breath to retort to their poking fun at him but the professor walked by and caught sight of him. “Finnegan? I didn't know you were interested in Biology... Aren't you Chemistry?” He quirked a brow and Finnegan sighed but nodded his head.

“I was just chatting with dear Victor here.”

“Well I hate to cut it short,” The man looked almost gleeful in actuality. “But I must ask you to leave so my two brightest minds can focus on their class.”

Finnegan snorted but knew better than to push the professors so he inclined his head and made to leave. “Of course sir. I would hate to get in the way of their education.” He looked back at the two and gave them a cold smile. “See you around then.” Then he turned on his heel and walked out of the classroom. The professor gave the two a small smile then made his way down to the front and started class.

“Ah what a wonderful way to start off the week.” Igor said before the pair fell silent as the professor started to give his lecture.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea is Iriden's I am simply expanding on it, but do not claim to own it. Nor do I claim to own the characters from Victor Frankenstein.


End file.
